


Mangata

by pressedinthepages



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Skinny Dipping, Smut, fav trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Late night skinny dipping in a lake could lead to something interesting...
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Mangata

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this, but this is a fav trope of mine so i just hadddd to do it...send me requests of more pairings/tropes to write!!!

The chill of the water on your feet sends a shiver up your spine and you curse aloud. You really do  _ not  _ want to have to do this, but you’re sweaty and dirty and aching, and this is the first body of water that you’ve seen in days. It’s a nice enough lake, surrounded by forest and drenched in light from the full moon overhead. The water is clear enough to see through to the bottom, but-

“ _ Melitele’s tits, the water’s freezing!”  _ Jaskier exclaims, probably loud enough to wake the dead. You bite your lip, dreading the idea of taking a full plunge. But you would rather gnaw your own foot off than deal with being this filthy for even one more day, so, with a resigned sigh, you begin to undo the buttons on your blouse. 

The summer air is warm on your arms as you let the shirt slip to the ground behind you. Nevertheless, your fingers tremble a bit as they move to the ties at the waist of your skirt. You can tell that Jaskier is watching your every move, but you pretend not to notice as you step out of the skirt, the edges damp from the little bit of water seeping upwards. 

As you are left in just a light chemise and underclothes, the light of the moon dancing along your skin, Jaskier takes in a deep breath before moving to his own trousers. You steel your nerves before swiftly removing the chemise, your nipples hardening under the faint breeze. Quickly, you continue your movements, removing your smallclothes and tossing them into the pile of your clothes. 

You chance a small peek at Jaskier, and you find him staring at you, mouth agape and trousers only around his knees as he struggles to keep his balance. He rights himself and removes them, eyes never leaving your body. His gaze is like the sun, intense and radiant, and you feel the flames lick along your skin as they roam over your form. 

His chemise is hanging askew, and as he pulls it over his head, your eyes float downward and notice that he is half-hard. You flush, heat pooling in your core with the knowledge of his desire. In a sudden burst of bravery, you begin to step forward, the water enveloping your legs as you glance over your shoulder and throw Jaskier a wink and a knowing smirk.

He throws a hand across his chest dramatically as you fully turn back to face him, the water now to your stomach. You slowly lower a bit further in, your body dipping below the surface, leaving only your head above the water. You rise once more, your breasts glistening as the moonlight dances along the beads of moisture dripping down your skin. 

You crook a finger at him, calling out “You going to just stand there and gawk at me, or are you going to give me a hand?”

“Well, love, I was quite enjoying the show, but if you insist…” Jaskier strides forward, grimacing with every new inch of skin exposed to the sharp chill of the water. 

You hold out a hand to him as he gets close, his fingers intertwining with yours. Warmth radiates from him, but you feel him shiver as you raise your free hand to his chest, lazily drifting your fingers across the dusting of hair. You raise your head, his eyes stealing your breath. They are the clearest blue, woven of moonlight and river water. He is looking at you as if you are his entire world, and you are confident that he truly believes that.

Jaskier steps closer, hands moving to your hips and his body pressing against you. You can feel his hardness at your thigh, hot and heavy. You tilt your head up and meet him, finally, for a kiss that is burning with the love and lust of the moment. You shift your leg, dragging his cock against your skin and Jaskier hums against your lips. You open your mouth and allow him to deepen the kiss, letting yourself get drunk on the taste of him. 

Jaskier’s hands rove your body, dripping water that rinses you of the grime of traveling. You mirror his actions, feeling his skin grow softer under your touch. When you are satisfied with the rinse, you thread your fingers into his hair, the ends dampening a bit from your hands.

Jaskier pulls back to let you both catch your breath, but only for a moment. He moves to your neck, gently kissing down the line of your shoulder. His hands move to your breasts, softly kneading the tender flesh. His mouth moves lower, taking one of your nipples and sucking. You arch into his touch, eager for more. You feel him smirk against you, licking and tugging at a devastatingly slow pace. 

“Jaskier...” you groan, low and sinful, “please-”

“Hmm, anything for you, my dear.” He adjusts, his mouth and hand switching places. He takes your other nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive peak. His other hand drifts lower and he nudges your legs open, just enough for him to run his fingers along your cunt. Your fingers tighten in his hair as you whimper, desperate to fall apart under his touch. 

Suddenly, his teeth glance along your chest and send a bolt of heat straight to your core. You yank him back up, kissing him hard as you wind one of your legs around his waist. It’s sloppy and needy, both of you running on pure instinct to chase your pleasures. Jaskier’s fingers deftly run along your heat, circling around the bundle of nerves at the top. 

You wrap yourself further around him, nestling your head into his neck and crying out as he holds you up by the waist. He whispers praises and prayers, quietly and only for you. Your walls flutter as he slowly pushes a finger inside of you. He moves lazily, only adding a second finger when you begin to grind down onto his palm. His thrusts gain momentum, your hips meeting him as he spreads you open and presses his palm against your clit. The water sloshes and swirls as you move, the chill of the water grounding you and allowing you to focus on the man before you. 

You can feel the pleasure building, threatening to spill over when Jaskier abruptly stops and jumps back. You fall forward and he catches you and you can feel his heart beating out of control.

“What the ever-loving fuck was that???” he yelps, startled out of his arousal. You look down into the water and see…

A plant. With leaves.

You roll your eyes, gaining your footing and lightly pushing him backward towards the shoreline. 

“Love, it was just a sprig of duckweed, relax,” you purr, soothing him as you run your hands down his arms. The muscles jump beneath your touch and his eyes soften. When the water is at your waist you step around him, pulling him to turn and watch as you walk back to the shore. The water cascades down your legs as you approach the edge of the lake, the warmth of the air embracing you once more. 

The grass that lines the shore tickles and scratches lightly at your ankles as you spin, catching Jaskier’s gaze. It always baffles you that this man, who is so famously eloquent with words, could be struck speechless at just the sight of you. You bend to grab your skirt and you hear a soft hiss and the faint splashing of water and you look back to Jaskier, who is palming himself under the surface. 

Your teeth catch your bottom lip as you move to lay the skirt out onto the ground. It’s already filthy, might as well make use of the soft fabric. You settle onto the ground, reclining onto your elbows and  _ ever so slightly  _ spreading your legs. Shifting your weight to one arm, you bring your other hand down to your core to resume where Jaskier left off. Your fingers circle your clit and you moan, spreading yourself under Jaskier’s watchful eyes. 

Jaskier breathes your name before walking towards you, pulled by the spell of your arousal. You watch as he rises from the water, jealous of the moon as it dances and kisses along his skin. The water drips and tumbles from him, hanging on until it can no longer. His hand never leaves his cock, pumping slowly as he pads across the ground to rest at your feet. 

He lowers to one knee, moving to lean over you as he kisses up your leg. Jaskier takes his time, content with the little gasps he pulls from you at every touch. He pulls your hand away as he places a chaste kiss to the peak of your core, the sweetness of the gesture contradicting the lust of the moment. He does not linger, moving up your stomach and between your breasts, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. 

You move your arms to wind around his neck, pulling him to your lips. He adjusts, settling between your legs as you wrap them around his waist. He brackets his arms on either side of your head and you trail your hands back down his chest. The water is still cool under your fingers, and every so often you feel a bit drip from the ends of Jaskier’s hair onto your neck. 

One of your hands grips his waist before the other wraps around his length, and you can feel the drip of his arousal onto the cleft of your cunt. The moan he lets into your mouth is warm and light, all sunshine and dripping with honey. You gently pull him to you, guiding him until he presses at your entrance. 

You fall back, head resting among the grass and flowy fabric as Jaskier pushes forward, resting his forehead on yours and sheathing himself inside of you in one swift motion. You arch once more into his touch, impatient and trembling beneath him. 

“Ah,  _ fuck”  _ he whispers as you dig your fingers against his ass, silently begging for more. 

“Eloquent as always, dear,” you chuckle, the raspiness of your voice betraying your need to be sated. 

Jaskier begins to move, just slight thrusts at first before deepening them, your hips canting up to meet his every move. You cannot hold back the whimpers that spill from your lips, pleading for him to  _ fuck you. _

He suddenly thrusts himself forward, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss and nipping at them as he pulls back. He pushes himself upwards, settling on his knees as he pushes your legs further apart.

From this angle, he hits that impossibly deep spot inside of you that makes you see stars and your cunt clenches around him. You try to set a faster pace, but Jaskier only smiles down at you as he continues thrusting lazily through your heat.

“Ah, ah,” he chuckles, “you are being very impatient tonight.”

“Well, if you weren’t so fucking stubborn I wouldn’t have to be,” you grate out as you keep trying to quicken the pace. Jaskier may be adamant, but he is not cruel. He speeds his thrusts ever so slightly, his hands running streaks of light across your legs. He moves to grasp your hips, his fingers holding you hard enough to bruise. 

His movements suddenly become incredibly quick, hips snapping against you as you yell out to the sky. Every move hits that spot deep in your core and the fire in your belly builds and spreads through your body. Your hips move fast, sloppily meeting him before stilling, his cock pounding relentlessly into you. The dam breaks and spills, pleasure flooding your senses as you rock your hips, blindly grasping for any bit of Jaskier you can reach. Waves of light soar through you, burning their path along your skin.

Jaskier keeps moving, thrusting fast and deep within you as you climax. Your walls grip and flutter around him and he cries out, stilling within you and gripping your hips flush to him. His spend is hot and thick inside of you, and you can feel a bit drip out around the seal of his cock. Jaskier falls forward, resting his weight on you as you both come down from your pleasure. 

As he finds himself once more, he slowly pulls out of you, more of his spend falling out of you as he rolls to lay beside you. You turn, gazing into his eyes and seeing nothing but pure happiness and adoration.

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you close as he whispers, “You know, this whole world is so beautiful. The sun, the moon, the stars, everything around us existing in perfect harmony. But you know what?”

You hum, brushing your nose against his. 

“I love you more than I love this life, and I’d give it all up in half of a heartbeat if it meant spending even just one moment with you in my arms.”

He leans forward and kisses you, all sweetness and light, and you can feel the promise and dedication behind it. You could almost cry with the sentiment, and though you may not be so talented with turn of phrase, you pull back and say, with all of your might,

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @thefishmongersdaughterwrites


End file.
